


built ourselves a fire

by sandyk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blackmail, Gen, M/M, consenting 15 year olds make out with each other, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Someone tries to blackmail Tony Stark with pictures of Peter Parker. But It's really not like he's do anything bad. And Tony agrees, right? ?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	built ourselves a fire

**Author's Note:**

> For the hurt comfort bingo blackmail. Title from Jenny Lewis's acid tongue. Thanks to A!!!!

Peter was expecting Tony to be in his lab, but FRIDAY directed him to the living room. Peter came in and plopped down next to him. "Hey," Peter said. "What's up -- oh, what the fuck?"

Tony was looking at a projection of pictures. Of Peter. At a party, a month ago. Smoking pot and making out with Chad Watson a month ago. "This is so fucked up."

"I know," Tony said, ticking boxes on his tablet. "Someone sent these to me and wanted money to keep them from being posted."

"They're blackmailing you because I was, with Chad? That's nuts," Peter said. 

"I know," Tony said. "But they were smart enough to ask for bitcoin." Tony waved at the pictures. "Young Dev Patel here is named Chad? Confusing."

"He does look like a young Dev Patel, doesn't he? Me and Ned and MJ were looking at pictures from Skins, it's uncanny," Peter said. 

"I was at a fundraiser a year or two ago with actual Dev Patel. Even more attractive in real life," Tony said.

"Is that possible?" Peter itched his wrist. 

"He smells fantastic," Tony said, still paying more attention to his tablet and the pictures. "Chad, you remember all this, right?"

"Yeah," Peter said, sighing heavily. 

Tony looked at him. He said, "This was okay? Right, this isn't bad?" 

"Oh, totally. It was just, we made out, we wanted to, but then on Monday we get back to school, and he's already seeing this other guy. I'm just upset he ditched me," Peter said. He flipped through the pictures. "So these are just, um, the staircase and the bedroom. Right? Not the bathroom?"

"Was there more making out the bathroom?"

Peter grimaced. "We were making out, just making out, and Chad, you know, finished in his pants and then we went into the bathroom and he, you know," Peter made the gesture. "And then I was done. And we cleaned up. But that would be, those would be the only ones where it gets porny, I guess. But we're both fifteen, so that's child porn."

Tony said, "Why would he ditch you? Was this a plan?"

"No, no, it wasn't, I mean, not me. Not him, either. He had, I think he had a few people he wanted to make out with, and one was definitely me. He also, he'd been kinda seeing someone, but they were on and off, and then I guess, everyone had heard about the two of us, at the party, and the other guy decided he wanted Chad back full time."

"Sounds like Chad might have been using you a little," Tony said. "Make your main guy jealous."

"It wasn't," Peter said. "He told me, a week later, he told me it wasn't. I believe him."

"Okay," Tony said. "You believe in him."

Peter remembered. The pot actually worked and he was just happy and high. He wanted to make out with Chad and Chad wanted to make out with him and they were laughing. Peter was funny. Chad thought he was funny. He liked kissing. He liked all the kissing and Chad's hands were warm up under Peter's shirt. They lurched upstairs. 

Two bedrooms were occupied. It was a really big house and Peter wasn't sure he even knew the guy's name. They ended up in a kid's bedroom with a twin bed. They were still laughing as they got on the bed together. It was so cool. It felt fucking great, the kissing and Chad's lips and tongue and also he was hard, so was Chad. Everything was goddamned great. 

Going home in the Uber with MJ and Ned, he felt great, too. 

"Did they send this to you, like, because you'd be upset with me?" Peter stared past the pictures. 

"Are you wondering if I'm upset with you? Do you think I'm racist or homophobic or anti-weed?" Tony looked at Peter again. 

"I guess I'm worried you might be homophobic?" 

Tony shook his head. "My dad and the minders after him would be so thrilled you're concerned about that. But no, none of the above. I also had a few Chads in my past, which has been pretty suppressed, I guess."

Peter said, "Doesn't look like the camera moved at all."

"No, it doesn't, does it?" Tony shrugged. "I already paid, don't worry."

"Why would you pay? I don't care about this. Everyone at school knows about it, I mean, half of them think it's what I deserve after ditching Liz at homecoming," Peter said. He sighed again and pulled up his legs on the couch. 

"You youths have it all figured out," Tony said. "Everyone's cool with it, you date boys and girls. Wow. For once I'm impressed with you children."

Peter said, "Okay boomer."

"Shut your mouth, I'm not a boomer. I'm generation X, you little Z rat," Tony said. Peter laughed. When he looked over at Mr. Stark, he noticed the man looked sad. 

Peter said, "You get blackmailed a lot?"

"All the time," Tony said. "Well, not so much recently. I'm with Pepper, I'm mostly sober. When I was younger and lots of people cared if you were fucking men and women and doing drugs, blackmail was practically written into the budget. I had horrible taste, not like you. Not a lot of decent people. I had bad taste, and I had a lot of money. Just a pretty constant violation of privacy. It wasn't that bad."

"It sounds bad," Peter said. "Your dad didn't like who you dated?"

"Almost never," Tony said. "But he wasn't racist or homophobic. He just accepted that other people were and it would hinder what he wanted to do. Not that he spent time saying that to me. But I eventually figured it out."

"That sounds shitty, though," Peter said. "May was upset about the pot, because it's not that legal and stuff that like goes on your permanent record."

Tony laughed. "Was she mad at young Dev Patel for hurting your heart?"

"Yup," Peter said. "But we had a good talk. She's really good at those."

Tony said, "Geez, Peter, how are you, look at you in that pic. Are you supporting yourself on just your knee? Just holding yourself hovering above Young Dev?"

"Oh, shit, yeah," Peter said, wincing. "I don't even realize I'm doing that."

"That's just, just, I'm back to hating the youth. Spider powered youth are the worst," Tony said.

"I can't believe you paid," Peter said. 

"Don't worry," Tony said. "I'm also gonna catch this asshole. Or assholes."

A week later, Peter was once again sent by FRIDAY to Tony's living room. This time Tony was watching a movie. "No more dirty pictures of me?"

"No, you been making out lately? Chad back in play?"

"No, they're in love," Peter said. "It's really sweet. Why are we watching a movie instead of the lab?"

"Just for fun. We need a break," Tony said. "I did catch the damn nasty blackmailer."

"Oh, cool, who?"

Tony said, "The guy whose house it is, they have cameras all over the house. The kid saved a bunch of pics of all you youths making out, he was using it for his, um, do you understand the term spank bank?"

"That's fucking gross," Peter said. "I definitely feel violated now."

"Then his dad caught him and realized he could maybe make some money, and not just from me," Tony said. 

"That is horrible parenting," Peter said. 

"I agree. Don't worry, no one's going to jail," Tony said. "But there's consequences. I arranged for all the blackmailees to be paid back except me, and my payment was split between the EFF and the ACLU for a donation. Anonymously. They both hate me."

"Will everyone know that Marc was being a super creep?"

"I may have mentioned it to your friend Michelle, she seems like she's wired into the school structure enough to get you all some kind of justice," Tony said.

"You called Michelle? Just called her out of the blue?"

"I'm a superhero," Tony said. "I'm brave. Noble. I had Happy talk to her."

"Okay, that makes sense," Peter said. "Okay."


End file.
